Flashback
by cutie-angel
Summary: Who is he? Who is she? Most importantly, who are you? A prophecy has yet to be fulfilled in a dimension where the powerless are surpressed and the authority are tactless of the citizens. Chapter 2 UP!
1. Disclaimer

_This is going to be the one and only time I am going to state this._

**_DISCLAIMER_**

I **do not** own Card Captor Sakura, including all the **characters**, **spells**, **magical staffs** /**properties** involved in the manga / anime that may be mentioned in this story. They are copyright of Clamp.

I do, however, claim rights to the **plot** of this fan fiction, as well as the **characters and magic items** that would be introduced in the fan fiction, that are **not from Card Captor Sakura**. They rightfully belong to **my wild and crazy imaginations**, and for anyone who might want to use any of those silly inventions, you are welcome to do so.

With that said, let's get on with the story!!! Hope you all enjoy it... and of course... REVIEW!!! : D


	2. The Beginning

**Author's Note:** Hello peeps!!! This is another of my pathetic attempts to write a fanficton. I don't know what you all would think of it, but I hope that it is a fiction that is worth reading as well as continuing. I really hope that you all will enjoy reading it, as much as I am enjoying writing it. The earlier few chapters would be rather short, I'm afraid, but not to fret!; I will be churning out longer, and hopefully, better and less crappy chapters that would not a be a sore to your eyes.

Alrightey! With that said and written (Doesn't really make sense, but hey, you know what I mean!), let's go on with the plot!!!

_**Summary**_

_Who is he? Who is she? Most importantly, who are you? _

_A prophecy has yet to be fulfilled in a dimension where the powerless are suppressed and the authority are tactless of the citizens. A rebellion is under that way, but everything seems to be still in a mess; would they be able to pull it out? And just who is that mysterious girl? And that guy who saved her? A puzzle that is waiting to be solved is awaiting the heroes on their quest to fulfill the prophecy. The question is, would they succeed? _

**--Flashback; The Long-Lost Memory--**

**By Adi-chan / cutie-angel**

**Prologue; The Beginning**

"Hush. Don't worry. Everything's gonna be all right. Shhh..." murmured a twelve year old boy softly into her ears. They were tucked in a dark, musky closet. The ground was uncomfortably cold and the chilly air was just making matters worse.

Suddenly all hell broke loose. Glasses shattered, statues tumbled down and shattered, while the ground trembled with an enormous force.

She screamed, frantic, almost hysterical. She didn't understand this. What was wrong? Where were they? Where was HE? She struggled against the boy's grip and eventually succeeded.

"No!!! Don't!!" yelled the very same boy, now panicked, unlike the calm boy he was just seconds ago.

He stumbled behind her, trying to catch her; too late. Running towards the door, she slammed herself against it. With all of her strength, she forced the door open; what she saw was unexpected and shocking. Gone were the cozy and cheerful décor. Rumbles and fragments of them were there instead. Blazing fire was all around the room, engulfing everything in fire, like a hungry animal, devouring everything in its path. And what's that? That black, murky pool of fluid on the gray floor? She started to scuttle towards it, but a figure caught her eyes.

A cloaked man stood amidst the chaos, and he noticed her.

"There you are. Come here, uncle will not hurt you..." said that scathing, raspy voice.

She retreated, unsure of what to do. Suddenly she was pushed back.

"Over my dead body." The boy was now in front of her, shielding her from the stranger, who just chuckled.

"My, my. Still the same old Touya, aren't you?" mocked the same croaky voice.

"Unfortunately, I don't have the time, boy. Move over."

"Never. I told you, over my dead body"

He sighed. "I wanted to spare you, but I guess, plans have to change. Bid you sister your last goodbye."

And it all happened in a spilt of a second. A bright flash shone, and as fast as it had come to shine, everything went dark again. The boy collapsed onto the floor almost instantaneously. He was struggling, blood flowing from his mouth.

"Live, Sakura, live..."

**­­xoxoxoxox**

A girl sat up straight on her bed. Cold sweat trickled down her chin, and she trembled. This has been the umpteenth she had that same gory dream; every single night it will come to her and haunt her. Straining her memory, she tried to recall the people involved in her dream. The man and the boy. What's that boy's name again? Who was he? What has he got to do with her? And what about that cloaked man?

After a moment of attempting to remember, she gave up. It always gave her a massive headache. Sighing heavily, she got out of her bed. The wooden floor beneath her creaked, and she winced. Hopefully no one heard that. Slowly and nimbly, she sneaked to the kitchen. Slowly she took a cup from the cupboard and poured herself a bit of water from the ceramic jug.

"Can't sleep?" asked a gentle voice behind her.

Startled, she almost released her grip on the cup, luckily she didn't. She slowly turned around, sheepishly, and answered the spectacled man.

"Yes. I'm having difficulties sleeping. Did I wake you up?" she enquired.

"No, I was just reading this book..." he showed her the bulky ancient book he was holding "... when you suddenly came out of your room."

She nodded her head slowly, not knowing what to say. Soon, a silence descended upon them, and she sipped her drink slowly. The older man soon spoke up.

"Sakura-chan, you..." he started; yet he never continued.

"Yes?"

"I... You should go back to bed. It's late." He ended. _Not yet. I can't tell her now. I know time is running short, but I just can't tell her now. Tomorrow maybe..._

"Sure. You should too, you know?" she replied, while yawning widely.

"Yes, I will soon. Good night." He bade her good night, fully knowing it would be the last time he will ever say that.

**­­xoxoxoxox**

AN: hi there!!! So what do you think? Is it worthy continuing? Hope soo... Please drop a review! Really appreciate it!


	3. The Unknown Future

**--Flashback; The Long-lost Memory-- **

**By Adi-chan**

**1st Chapter: The Unknown Future**

A man walked alone under the gray, gloomy sky. Just what he needed. Here he was, in a glum mood, and the sky would soon be drenching him with tonnes of water. He sighed grumpily. The government still was the way it was since it started reigning about 5 centuries ago, and he doubted it would ever change. Soon the government would be celebrating its 500th anniversary, and the Resistance, deem it as the golden chance to attempt to overthrow the government. The times were hard, and many poverty-stricken families were struggling just to make ends meet. The plan he had devised sounded pathetic, and he doubted that it could be executed smoothly; too many people were involved, and many things are sure to go wrong.

His frown deepened on his face. He had to come up with a reliable plan. Millions of people were depending upon him. Ah, the joys of being a leader. He sniggered a self-mocking laugh. Yea, just who was he trying to kid? The pressure's getting to him, and his mask he always donned around the ones he was leading was cracking at an extremely alarming speed. A miracle has got to happen, or else everything's going down the drain. The clan leaders are already yapping at him, nagging him to hurry and come up with a brilliant plan to overthrow the government; if he did not come up with one soon, those ambitious ones in the clan and rebellion would soon try to find a way to become the leader, backstabbing or even assassinate each other along the way to attain the position. _Yea, that would be terrific, wouldn't it? Just what the rebellion group needed. Inner conflict. Whoopee._ he thought sarcastically. Yup, this fella definitely has a pessimistic mind, and not to mention lots and lots of things going on in his mind. He proceeded to trudge through the field grumpily.

He was only nineteen.

**xoxoxoxox**

"Good morning, Sakura! Come on, sit down, I've made breakfast."

"Good morning..." Sakura yawned sleepily, but the next moment she suddenly perked up "Oh no!!! I was supposed to prepare breakfast today!! I'm so, so very sorry!!!" she immediately babbled. She kept on apologizing, not giving a chance for the older man to speak.

"Sakura, stop." She stooped talking "Today is MY duty..." he explained, and chuckled.

The teenage girl flushed a bright pink "Hoeee..."

"You did not sleep well last night I presume..." the older man observed thoughtfully, and went back to the kitchen to retrieve the dishes

"No, it was fine really. Just that..." she replied, following him into he kitchen-

-when she was cut off by a loud shattering sound. Startled, she turned back to the huge dining room glass, just to see glass shatters everywhere, and a cloaked man stepping into the room. Sakura's eyes flashed in recognition; he was the man from her dreams!

"You..." she muttered.

"Yes, me. You remember me, eh?" the cloaked man spoke, with his raspy voice. Sakura trembled. His voice was exactly the same as in her dreams...

"Remembered?" she repeated, confused. What did he mean, "remember"? Was he saying that her dream really happened before?

"Sakura!" the man returned from the kitchen and faced the invader.

"Ah, and I was wondering where you were," the man smirked maliciously "Clow."

"What do you want?" Clow glared at the stranger who had just 'gracefully' entered the house.

The mysterious man chuckled. "Why? You obviously know what I want... or it would be better to say.. WHO I want."

Sakura just stood there shivering behind Clow, the scenes in her dreams flashing in her mind. She knew something like this had happened... but when?

"Yes, Clow. You have definitely wasted my time. This job could have been finished earlier, many years ago. But of course you had to arrange for that red haired woman to bring her to you, didn't you? 'Ch. A waste of time and energy, I say." mocked the man. "I have wasted much resources to find this girl. At first I thought that woman just teleported her to another country... But I was, I have to admit, impressed, to find out that this small twerp had actually been sent back in time... to you." he flashed a triumphant smirk. "And now it is finally the time to finish the business I have postponed for many years. This would be the mark of ultimate victory for us Draconian."

"And I think you have underestimated me." stated Clow. Short and sweet, yet bringing the threat across effectively.

"Ah, no. Don't worry, I did not. After all, in our live times, we are always said to be the most powerful magicians of our times. And during the long search I have honed my skills; unlike you." Sneered the other sorcerer.

"You'll be surprised." replied Clow. Suddenly he grabbed Sakura's hands and chanted a spell. A magic formation formed on the floor, and it shone brightly. Soon, they disappeared.

"Huh. Don't think you can run away from me again. The same trick won't work twice." muttered the sorcerer, and he too teleported.

**xoxoxoxox**

Clow and Sakura reappeared in a humongous dome shaped room. Around the walls there were rows and rows of books, all of them leather bound and thick. Despite the crisis they were in, Sakura could not help but feeling fascinated.

"You remembered that man, don't you?" asked Clow, effectively gaining her attention. She nodded slowly. "Do you know where?" She then turned silent and furrowed her brows, concentrating where she had seen him.

"Well, he was in my dreams... someone was protecting me from him too, but..." she trailed, looking to the floor. Clow's eyes softened.

"The one who protected you, that was your brother." She tore her eyes from the floor and looked into Clow's eyes.

"My... brother?"

"Yes. You were from the Kinomoto clan, and when you were eight, that sorcered was also after you-" he was cut off. Someone was banging on the door of the room. "Sakura, listen carefully. I will now send you to the future. You must find you partner from the Li Clan. He will help you. Both of you together will fight against the Draconians and restore peace upon the land-"

The banging became louder. Magic forces were knocking against the door, and the door was about to give way.

"You are the only one who can defeat them. I wish you all the best of luck... and I believe that you and you partner can defeat this force."

"But, Clow-san, I-"

"Hush, now, child, don't you worry. Always believe in yourself, and everything will turn out fine."

He chanted an ancient spell, a language Sakura never heard of, let alone comprehend, and suddenly Clow's magic formation appeared beneath her feet. It started to glow, and then shone brightly.

"Gambate, Sakura-chan. You can do it." Clow smiled to Sakura.

"Clow-san..."

"Sayonara, Sakura." He bade her his final good bye.

An invisible sphere formed around Sakura, and it was glowing brightly. The door of the room was then shaking violently, and the floor began to rumble. Her feet started to disappear, and soon, the rest of her body. Just when she was almost gone, the door gave way and fell onto the floor.

"Clow-san!! " she exclaimed, and she saw Clow getting hit on the head by a great chuck the door that had broken into pieces. Then she vanished completely.

Clow kneeled on the floor and smiled for a moment, despite the blood that was then trickling down his face and dripping onto the floor. "Be save Sakura. I do not know what the future will hold for you, but I have faith in you..." he muttered. It was like how he had foreseen, although he thought it would only be in a few more week's time; he would send Sakura to the future, and he will try to slow down the... magician after Sakura... Yes, try with all his might... He suddenly awoke from his short trance and turned to face the opening where the door was before. He knew that the sorcerer would be able to track him to his library, thus he had put up a barrier to slow him down. He started to stand up, his face then grim, and faced the troublemaker that was standing a few metres in front of him.

"Hello, again Clow... or, for remembrance's sake... oni-san?" smirked the younger Reed descend.

**xoxoxoxox**

AN: Ohhhh.. that guy's Clow's lil' bro? What will happen???? Eeep! I'm scared. Oh wait, I'm the author here. Whoops. Well, I bet you roughly know how the fight will end... I've put in some gentle hints... which actually are not really that gentle, they are rather... well... prominent. Yea. So, look out for the next chapter, and I hope you will enjoy the follow-up chapters!

Thank you for my reviewers:

**CiNnAmOnCoOkIeS**

**Xtremequeen666**

**Rebel Swan**

**Mimato-4eva**

**tenshi cherry blossoms**

You guys/gals rock!!! Thank you for your reviews!!!! Love them all!! It really is the thing that authors need when they write stories... and you people are really the best motivators fanfic writers can get! Rock on man!

Oh, and by the way... For those who just came here... See that little button there? At the left hand corner of this page that says "Go"? You know what you can do to make the author feel happier, don't you?;P hohoho...

So. Ja, ne! Until next time!

**I   
I Press that button!!! ;D   
I   
V**


End file.
